


Properly

by anassa_anemou



Series: Fly On The Wall [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b Spoilers, AU past season, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles finally have a proper date and is awkward as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly

Stiles asks for curly fries and Derek has to laugh; he been so anxious for their date, knowing for certain things would get absolutely awkward between them, and then Stiles goes and asks for fries, an extra portion to share and extra cheddar and bacon to top all off. He can smell the nervous energy pouring off of Stiles, so he knows it’s not just him, but somehow, the death grip in his stomach loosens a bit and he smiles tightly to the waitress, asking for milkshakes to accompany the fries.

“Don’t look so growly, I just asked for fries, big guy.” Stiles immediately goes to his fingernails, chewing on the skin that’s peeling off.

“I’m not growl, growl is something you do, not something you are.” Derek smiles when Stiles holes his eyes and drops his body back, sprawling in the booth.

He likes the way Stiles can feel and look completely different: his body all loose and cool, his clothes all casual and his smell and fingers all tense and twitching. It’s so different from the scared faces he used to give Derek, defiant, but completely terrified. Derek reaches and encloses Stiles’ hand in his, making the drumming. 

“Can I ask something?” Stiles pears at him, a bit shy and Derek nods at him. “When, the first time, did you, uh, think about it afterwards?” 

Derek feels his whole face getting warm, and he looks down, trying to get some time to think. Of course he did, he wants to say, but he isn’t sure why Stiles is asking, specially in a public place. He looks up when Stiles squeezes his hand, pulling his attention back and he almost wants to growl when he sees the smirk in Stiles face. It’s an absolutely mischievous one, his eyes all full of laughter and the way his mouth moves, makes Derek want to kiss him.

He wonders if isn’t that what Stiles wants, to tease him until Derek succumbs. For a second he freezes, seeing a bit of the hardness the nogitisune had and then Stiles face gets serious, knowingly. They have a tense moment, where neither of them know exactly what to say. Derek is almost happy when the waitress dumps the fries in front of them and excuses herself to bring the milkshakes. 

The curly fries come in a large bowl, so big Derek isn’t sure they can eat all of it; only he saw how Stiles eats and his werewolf metabolism could probably eat a house. They dig in, each one pulling their hands apart. The waitress comes and goes again and Derek drinks his milk shake until his head spins, it’s only a moment, but his head freeze makes Stiles laugh all over again. His face is soft now, almost afraid of ruining the moment again.

“Say something.” Stiles dares him and Derek gives him a smile of his own.

“Shut your mouth to eat.” That makes Stiles laugh all over again and it’s beautiful. “This is death on a plate.”

“It’s not a plate.” Derek leans in, thumbing a bit of cheddar that got caught in the corner of Stiles’ lips. 

The tension is back again, and Derek goes in, knowing it’s his turn to get them back to the mood or something else ridiculous that Stiles would say. He let’s one of his feet meet Stiles calf, smiling when they boy jumps at the feeling. He leans against the boot a bit more, and then kicks Stiles and he just wants to hide. But Stiles doesn’t seem to mind, he smiles again, now almost like Stiles when Derek met him.

“Ok, so, I was thinking, I want to watch too, like, my turn.” Derek is confused for a second and then he looks back at Stiles to see just a hint of a smirk and his mind is bombarded with images.

What if it was Derek and Stiles was the one looking? He would have to command Peter out and probably figure out something to lock his door, but how hot it would be? Derek drinks the rest of his milkshake, wanting to cool off, but he feels Stiles foot going up his leg, much more smooth than he was. He grabs Stiles’ foot, stopping it from reaching his crotch and pulls his wallet out, leaving money to cover the bill.

“Come on.” Derek pulls Stiles up, taking him out. Stiles protests they are leaving perfectly good food, but Derek pretends he isn’t listening. 

When they are outside, Derek crowds Stiles against his car: he likes the Stiles breath hitches when he pulls the hair at the back of his head. Their lips meet almost by accident, Derek and Stiles leaning in; there is too much nose bumping and Stiles is laughing against his face, dropping to lean against his neck. 

“I think you should properly give me a kiss goodnight and we can schedule a meet up, so I can, you know, caught you to.” Derek doesn’t want to let Stiles go, but somehow he wants to see how this will play out. 

He leans one more time and kisses Stiles, letting him go when the boy pulls back. Now, what can he do to put a show for Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is smutless, but I thought the series needed and then, ha! We will have Derek being naughty.  
> Hoping to write the nest part this weekend, but I'm promising, because I have lots of college things to do.


End file.
